


Reunion

by lilhunnybee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Ghosts, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhunnybee/pseuds/lilhunnybee
Summary: Just two bros hanging out, one of them being less alive than the other.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Henry belongs to a friend & I do not claim his character as my own.  
> I wrote this quick story just for fun but I hope it's still an enjoyable read.

The sun above was blotted out by a blanket of dull clouds. Squawks of seagulls filled the chilly air, a few white feathers drifting against the breeze. Below sat an elderly man near the ocean, his cane laying upon the sand & plentiful sunflowers being clutched in his palms. The never ending sound of waves crashing against the shore roared into Henry's ears, reminding him of where he was. After spending a few months of being cramped inside of his empty home, he decided that he wanted to head out for a small vacation. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one that was going. In the distance he could hear excited voices of other families racing along the beach & doing their own fun activities. Henry wished he could feel as joyful as those other people did. His daughter, Anne, hadn't contacted him in quite a while due to being busy with her job. He decided against calling her to come join him at the beach, knowing she likely wouldn't answer or simply reject the offer. Here Henry was now, his head resting upon his palm as he watched the salty water climb across the sand. Admittedly Henry knew this was probably the last time he'd get to see such a thing. He lived a long life, memories good and bad now whirling through his head. Now his body was growing frailer & older by the day, and he knew that eventually it'd give up on him entirely.

Henry wasn't worried. He had been waiting for this time to come for a while now. Anne would do fine without him, she was a talented young lady whom he was sure would carry on his legacy. The sudden crunching of sand from behind him snapped Henry  
out of his thoughts. The man blinked a few times, lifting his head slightly. It seemed someone was approaching him yet he felt too tired to greet whoever it was. He was completely exhausted, Henry realized as he couldn't muster the energy to keep his head up any longer. An unknown presence lingered behind him for a moment before it then sat down beside him. The crashing of waves continued to ring across the beach along with someone's faint breathing. After a moment of silence, Henry heard a heart achingly familiar voice reach his ears. 

_"Its been a while, Henry."_

Finally he had mustered the strength to look around. Henry's eyes fell upon a tall, well built figure that was peering at him with dark brown eyes. His once silver hair had turned to its original black color along with his face having a more youthful look. Henry   
stared at him for a moment, unsure if his sight was failing him or his old friend was really here. Almost as if the entity read his thoughts, he'd slowly speak up again. _"I apologize for startling you, I only came by to visit."_

Henry's mouth opened a few times before he finally stuttered, _"Howard- how... how are you here?"_ his words came out as a weak rasp, Henry barely being able to speak. _"Y-You're dead, I saw you die."_ Henry continued with a pained edge to his voice. It had only been a few years since Howard died of old age. Henry had been there to accompany his last moments but felt extremely out of place considering his family was there as well. Either way, his death had left him more alone than he had ever been before. Howard gazed at him for a moment before staring back at the open ocean before them. _"I thought you could use some company,"_ He'd rumble, his curly hair tossing against the passing wind _"after all, you don't seem to be doing so well."_ Howard wasn't wrong. Henry could barely even look at him at this rate, his lids drooping further down by the second. It was almost like he was falling asleep, but something about it felt different. Howard had also avoided his question but Henry decided to leave it be for now. _"...I suppose I could be doing better."_ Henry sighed, his shoulders slumping beside him. He felt Howard move closer to him as he stared down at the flowers between his hands. _"I've just- I've just been so alone."_ The old man blurted, the frown on his face deepening. _"I've barely got any friends that decide to speak with me, and you already know how my daughter is."_

Howard nodded silently, letting Henry continue. _"I can understand why- why bother hanging around an old man like me?"_ He'd chuckle bitterly. The grip around his flowers tightened, sorrow suddenly welling up in Henry's throat. Hot tears threatened to   
spill from Henry's eyes as he'd choke out _"I don't have a purpose anymore. What's the point of all this when I've got no one who truly cares about me?"_

The beach was quiet as salty liquid now spilled freely down Henry's cheeks. He felt Howard's palm brush against his cheeks, wiping away his tears as he'd look up at him slowly. _"I care about you, Henry."_ Howard rasped, leaning in so their eyes could meet.  
 _"Throughout all the years I've been with you, you've been the best friend I could've ever asked for."_ Henry watched with watery eyes as Howard wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Henry accepted, and even if he didn't he wouldn't have the strength to push him away. His breath came out unevenly as he let out a faint sob. Henry reached out his own arms to return the hug, letting his sunflowers scatter onto the sandy floor. He couldn't recall the last time he had ever been so close to someone. _"You've been with me even at my final moments,"_ Howard rasped above Henry _"so it'd only be fair for me to return the favor."_ After taking a moment to stifle his crying, Henry slowly lifted his head to stare at Howard & ask a final time. _"How are you here?"_

Howard said nothing. Henry's glum expression changing as he realized the answer to his own question. His grip around his friend loosened as his vision began to blur around him. Howard's voice barely reached his ears as his body slumped onto the sand. Henry tried to get back to his feet yet his limbs refused to move. _"Don't be frightened,"_ Henry vaguely heard as Howard stepped beside him. _"close your eyes and rest after everything you've gone through."_

Henry let out a faint wheeze, unable to reply with his lungs failing to produce any more oxygen. He stared at Howard for a final moment before taking his advice his scared expression relaxing as he slowly closed his eyes. 

The clouds have begun to part away from the setting sun, the air turning from a dull grey to a peachy orange. The ocean waters glimmered with the reflection of stars reappearing against the twilight sky. Yellow petals were scattered across the beach, some of them being swept away with the tide. Near the dropped flowers would be an unmoving figure laying upon the beach's floor. After years of his declining health & loneliness pricking him like thorns, his body had finally put him to rest. Despite not having his remaining family to accompany him during his last moments, a small smile was still parted over his face. Even if he technically wasn't family, Henry was still happy to of least gotten to see his old friend a final time. Now he could wander the beaches freely beside him, no longer having to worry about his old bones weighing him down. 

The two would watch the sun sink beneath the ocean waves, Henry feeling livelier than he has ever been before.


End file.
